


All I Want is You

by bigfeetbiggersocks



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, sam is nervous and awkward but its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfeetbiggersocks/pseuds/bigfeetbiggersocks
Summary: Sam smooths out the covers of his bed and straightens the pillows, doing his best to make it look as crisp and clean as it did on his first day, and then he tries to do the same with his hair.He's halfway through fixing it when he hears a knock at the door. The sound makes him jump, but he manages to catch his composure fairly quickly, though he is still shaking slightly when he turns the knob and opens it."Hey.""Hi."And holy shit, Mason looks beautiful.
Relationships: sam emerson/omc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	All I Want is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greatkateweathermachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatkateweathermachine/gifts).



Sam's more stressed than he's been in a long time, and shockingly it isn't even over school. There's piles of discarded records on his bed next to half folded shirts he's been debating wearing, and his feet are burning circles into the floor of his dorm. The reason? His part-time study buddy and full-time friend is coming over, and this time it's supposed to be like a date. 

Right now he's trying to decide between two sweaters, one pastel pink and the other a muted shade of yellow, both of them wound tightly in his shaking hands. 

"Ryan, I know you don't really care about this stuff, but which sweater do you think I'd look better in?" 

Ryan pauses his game and looks up from the bed across the room. "Wow. You're serious about this date, huh?" 

"Please just answer the question. I feel like I'm gonna die over here."

Ryan snickers and shifts in his seat. He squints his eyes and quirks an eyebrow and Sam hopes he's taking this seriously. 

"I like the yellow."

"Oh good, thank you." He places the sweater on top of his pillow, separate from all of the other rejects. 

"No problem, man." Ryan shrugs and shuts the game off. "Do you want me out of your hair now, or do I have to help you pick out pants too?"

Sam frowns. 

"I'm not gonna make you look through my jeans."

"I'm messing with you." He slides off his bed and takes his jacket from one of the nearby hooks. "I'll be at Maisie's. Don't be too rowdy in here." 

Sam can feel his cheeks go hot, and he has to bite down on his lower lip while he nods. He watches Ryan disappear into the hallway and turns back towards the stacks of music, thinking hard about which ones Mason would like. 

He throws a couple to the side immediately; They're a mix of rock records Michael's gotten him and some pop ones that are way too upbeat for Mason's tastes. 

Eventually, he narrows the list down to three albums, and he places them neatly on top of one of the crates full of records. Hopefully Mason will gravitate towards them on his own, and he'll help Sam decide which one to play. 

The rest of the records get chucked back into the same crate, and his rejected shirts get shoved into the back of his dresser drawers. He takes off his current tee shirt and tosses it into the laundry basket, sliding the yellow sweater over his head. 

He smooths out the covers of his bed and straightens the pillows, doing his best to make it look as crisp and clean as it did on his first day, and then he tries to do the same with his hair. 

He's halfway through fixing it when he hears a knock at the door. The sound makes him jump, but he manages to catch his composure fairly quickly, though he is still shaking slightly when he turns the knob and opens it. 

"Hey."

"Hi." 

And holy shit, Mason looks beautiful. 

He's wearing an oversized beige sweater, and the sleeves are balled up into the palms of his hands. His jeans look similar to Sam's, just a comfortable light wash pair, but unlike Sam's, they're cuffed around the ankles. His hair looks just as soft as always and it takes a conscious effort for Sam not to reach out and tangle his fingers in it. 

It takes Sam a moment to realize the silence is kind of awkward between them, and that he should probably step aside and let Mason into the room. 

"You can, uh, come in." Shit. Five minutes in and he's already stumbling over his words. 

Mason nods, and makes his way towards the closest corner of the room, standing pin straight except for his slightly hunched shoulders. His gaze is focused just under the rim of his glasses, and his lips are pursued. He almost looks nervous. 

"Did you wanna help me pick out something for us to listen to?" 

"Oh, uh, sure, yeah." Mason lifts his gaze, his eyes settled on Sam's, and Sam gestures to the three records he picked out earlier. He grabs them and hands the pile to Mason.

"I thought you might like some of these."

Mason shuffles through the pile, and a small gasp escapes him when he reaches the last one. "Sam, this is one of my favorite albums of all time." 

"My mom used to play this for me when I was younger." He hands it back to Sam, who places it in the record player and sets the needle up. "It calmed me down a lot."

Sam nods. "Yeah, one of my brother's friends got it for me a couple of years ago. Said she thought I'd like it."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, but I think I'll like it more now." 

Mason laughs beside him, one hand coming up to cover his mouth. Sam can't help but melt at the sound, the corners of his lips turning upwards. He feels that familiar heat creeping up under his cheeks again, and his eyes are glued to the way Mason's nose is scrunching up while he laughs.

"Since when did you start using pick-up lines?" It's playful, teasing, but it makes Sam a little scared nonetheless. What if Mason thinks he's being weird? 

"Do you not like them?" It comes out faster than he wants it too, and he mentally smacks himself for it. 

"Oh, no, I think they're cute." Mason brings one hand towards Sam's, loosely interlocking their fingers. "You don't have to be so nervous, you know. It's just me."

"You're nervous too!"

"Maybe, but I'm better at hiding it." He's smiling again, small but there, and Sam feels his own smile widen. 

He takes a seat on the bed and tugs Mason down with him. Their hands are resting in the empty space between them, acting as both a point of connection and a barrier, and Sam feels like he's on fire. 

"Did you ever get that Psych paper back?"

"The one you helped me with? No."

"Damn. I was waiting to see you fail."

Mason chuckles again, leaning just a few centimeters closer to Sam as he does so. 

"Wouldn't it be your fault if I failed?"

"No. Wasn't my paper."

"You helped me write it. It's just as much your fault as it is mine."

A wave of bravery crashes over Sam and he leans even closer, nudging his shoulder against Mason's. "You just don't wanna admit that I'm a better writer than you."

"I'm not a liar, Emerson." Mason moves so that their shoulders are just barely touching, chasing after the feeling of Sam's against his own. It makes Sam's breath hitch and his heart stutter, and he desperately hopes that his palms don't start to become sweaty. 

Silence falls over them once more, but it's much more comfortable than the last time. A small part of Sam is screaming at him to give in fully, to rest his head in the crook of Mason's neck and tell him that he really, really likes him, but the rest of Sam knows that that'd probably be moving too fast. 

Instead he squeezes Mason's hand, and he feels Mason squeeze his back. 

"Did you want to watch a movie?"

"Depends. What movies do you have?" 

Sam stands up, bringing Mason with him to sort through his collection of tapes. 

"Star Wars?"

"The first one?" 

"The second." 

He picks up the tape, showing it to Mason.

"That's the best one."

"I know." He regrets it as soon as it leaves his mouth, afraid that he's gone too far and said the wrong thing. He doesn't want Mason to think he's creepy or obsessed with him. 

The faint dusting of pink over Mason's cheeks says otherwise though, and he rubs his thumb over the back of Sam's knuckles. 

"You're so sweet, Sam." he says, returning to his spot on Sam's bed. 

Sam joins him, ignoring the way his chest is burning and his stomach has tied itself into knots. They're sitting closer than they were before, and Mason has visibly relaxed beside him, the sides of their bodies flush together. 

Sam takes a deep breath and lets his head droop to the side, coming to rest it on Mason's shoulder. 

It isn't long before he feels the weight of Mason's head atop his own. 

Maybe this date won't be so scary after all.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day kate !! I had a lot of fun writing these two n I hope I did them justice for u. you're such an incredible person and I really really hope you enjoyed this fic :) love u dude  
> and for everyone who isn't kate lmaoo I hope yall liked it too !!! Mason is kates n my shared oc, and this is my first time writing him. he's really sweet and fun to write so hopefully I'll be including him in some stuff for the future :)


End file.
